ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Book of Disney's
The Book of Disney's is a American puppet series based on the Disney friends franchise, produced by Disney Television Animation and The Jim Henson Company, being aired on Disney Junior in the United States and on Disney Junior and Disney Channel in Canada. The series counts with puppets by Jim Henson's Creature Shop New York, CGI character animation by Magnetic Dreams and Henson Digital Puppetry Studio, CGI environment by Jim Henson's Creature Shop, and visual effects by Jim Henson's Creature Shop, Optix Digital Pictures, and Magnetic Dreams. The series is created by Patrick Davidson and Melissa Gould, the creator of Sing Me a Story with Belle, This will be the first series in a long time after Sing Me a Story with Belle, to use Shadowmation, a technique that combines bunraku-style puppetry and computer-generated animation. The first two seasons will consist of 20 episodes, with the third, and final, season consisting of 13. Synopsis Characters Main characters * The Soldier and The Ballerina - He appeared from Fantasia 2000, The main character of the series. * Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey - He appeared from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Mister Geppetto, Lampwick, "Honest" John Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon the Cat - He appeared from Pinocchio. * Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior and The Crows - He appeared from Dumbo. * Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Thumper's sisters and Friend Owl - He appeared from Bambi. * Peter, Sascha the Bird, Sonia the Duck, Ivan the Cat, Grandpa, Tetti-Tatti and Willie - He appeared from Make Mine Music. * Bumble Boogie, Little Toot and Pecos Bill - He appeared from Melody Time. * J. Thaddeus Toad, Ratty, Moley and Angus MacBadger - He appeared from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. * Cinderella, Jaq and Gus - He appeared from Cinderella. * Alice, Mad Hatter, March Hare, The Dormouse and White Rabbit - He appeared from Alice in Wonderland. * Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Tick-Tock the Croc - He appeared from Peter Pan. * Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Tony and Joe - He appeared from Lady and the Tramp. * Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather - He appeared from Sleeping Beauty. * Pongo, Perdita, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace - He appeared from One Hundred and One Dalmatians. * Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz and Roquefort - He appeared from The Aristocats. * Bernard and Miss Bianca - He appeared from The Rescuers. * Tod and Copper - He appeared from The Fox and the Hound. * Princess Ariel, Prince Eric, Ursula, Sebastian and Flounder - He appeared from The Little Mermaid. * Belle, Beast, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip - He appeared from Beauty and the Beast. * Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago and The Genie - He appeared from Aladdin. * Young Simba, Young Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi and Zazu - He appeared from The Lion King. * Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Percy, Governor Ratcliffe and Wiggins - He appeared from Pocahontas. * Fa Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee and Khan - He appeared from Mulan. * Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal and Maximus - He appeared from Tangled. * Anna, Elsa, Sven and Olaf - He appeared from Frozen. Cast Human * The Soldier and The Ballerina * Snow White * Cinderella * Alice * Peter Pan * Tinker Bell * Aunt Sarah * Princess Aurora * Cruella De Vil * Princess Ariel and Prince Eric * Belle * Aladdin and Princess Jasmine * Pocahontas * Fa Mulan * Rapunzel and Flynn Rider * Anna and Elsa Puppets * Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey * Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Mister Geppetto, Lampwick, "Honest" John Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon the Cat * Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior and The Crows * Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Thumper's sisters and Friend Owl * Peter, Sascha the Bird, Sonia the Duck, Ivan the Cat, Grandpa, Tetti-Tatti and Willie * Bumble Boogie, Little Toot and Pecos Bill * J. Thaddeus Toad, Ratty, Moley and Angus MacBadger * Jaq and Gus * Mad Hatter, March Hare, The Dormouse and White Rabbit * Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Tick-Tock the Croc * Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Si and Am, Tony and Joe * Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather * Pongo, Perdita, Jasper and Horace * Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz and Roquefort * Bernard and Miss Bianca * Tod and Copper * Ursula, Sebastian and Flounder * Beast, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip * Abu, Iago and The Genie * Young Simba, Young Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi and Zazu * Meeko, Flit, Percy, Governor Ratcliffe and Wiggins * Mushu, Cri-Kee and Khan * Pascal and Maximus * Sven and Olaf Voice cast Episodes and Featured Disney Stories :Further information: List of The Book of Disney's episodes Production :Main article: The Book of Disney's/Credits Trivia Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Disney Television Animation Category:2019 Category:Television shows featuring puppetry